Arise Lord Principatus
by Cilly2010
Summary: Pre HBP. Harry snaps and turns to the dark after abuse by Vernon. Together Harry & Voldie have big plans for the world, using new powers only they have. Who will stand in their way? Dark Harry, HHr. Chapter 5 up
1. Descent

Chapter 1 - Descent

The sun sets on another peaceful day in suburbia. Little children hasten home as their mothers call out from front doors. Another day filled with the joy that only a child on summer holidays from school can know. Carefree days full of freedom and happiness.

However at one house this is only a façade. For one inside this house is living through hell on earth as if Lucifer has visited upon him. Not for him the peace and happiness of the laughing children outside. He never knew that. Oh no! for you see this young man is a freak, a criminal. He is not be trusted and is so dangerous that only his uncle can control him and he can never be let outside.

"God bless that man for taking him in even after all the heartbreak he has caused them", "and his aunt is so unwell" the neighbours say. If only they knew the truth.

The young man inside the house is of course our hero Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. A more apt description now would be The Boy Who Is Broken. His uncle, who the neighbours praise so much, is a beast you see. Three days after the boy had returned from St Brutus's his poor aunt had taken ill, and had to go to hospital and is still there four weeks later. So the 'gentleman' uncle has had free rein.

It all started the day after Aunt Petunia had gone to hospital. Vernon had returned from visiting with her and was in a foul mood. Harry had cooked dinner but Vernon's steak was overcooked.

"Come Here Now Boy" he screamed. "You know how I like my steak done".

Harry didn't have a chance to answer as Vernon launched himself at him at an amazing speed for a man of his girth. He punched Harry hard in the face and then in the stomach before Harry had even fallen to the floor. When he did fall he kicked him several times and then bent down and lifted him up by the collar.

"You will pay for this boy! It's your unnaturalness that has my wife on her deathbed. It's your fault"

"But Uncle ….." Harry tried to protest, but another punch to the face stopped him, and he fell into darkness.

When Harry awoke his body was wracked with pain. He couldn't move. He opened eyes but all was blurry. He figured he was in his room, but he couldn't be sure. Wherever he was his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were bound. He could feel the cold wall behind him and his bonds were tied to his bed post. He remembered what happened and a wave of nausea hit him as he realised just how bad his situation was. He started vomiting and passed out in a pool of his own blood and puke.

And so it went on for four weeks, each day the beatings got worse and the only food he was given was stale bread and water. He was forced to write to the order every third day and inform them that all was well. But surely they would twig something in his one liners:

_Dear Prof Dumbledore,_

_I'm fine,_

_Yours, Harry._

At first he thought that they might drop in to see him personally but as time went on he realised that they were never going to. Why didn't Dumbledore come and take him away? Who knows? Did they write to him, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, anyone? He didn't know if had received any letters, but he was sure that if had his uncle had taken them. But then wouldn't they be worried about not getting any response other than "I'm fine". Did they care at all? Harry came to an understandable conclusion for one in his position: They obviously didn't care.

Now on the day before his sixteenth birthday all hope had left him, he was still grief stricken after Sirius, his friends and those who supposedly loved him had apparently abandoned him and he was truly broken.

Little did he know that his uncle had planned a very special birthday present for him.

* * *

Meanwhile Vernon Dursley arrived at a tiny ruin of a cottage, many miles from anywhere. He stopped the car and got out. It was a very dark night and there was a flicker of light from the window of the cottage. Gathering up his courage he entered.

As he opened the door he saw that there was a tall hooded figure sitting in the chair facing the fireplace, away from the door.

"You're late, Dursley" the figure said.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, please forgive me, the traffic was bad, and Potter took more time to take care of today" answered Vernon.

"I will let it go, this time. How is the boy?"

"I think he has lost any hope that his friends will do anything to help him, there's an emptiness in his eyes and I don't believe that he holds any hope for himself anymore"

"Good, very good; you have done well Dursley. You will be richly rewarded for your service."

"Thank you My Lord"

"Now you know that tomorrow is the boy's birthday, it's time to go in for the kill, so to speak. You know what you must do"

"My Lord, is it really necessary, he is broken already. I thought that was what you wished me to do"

"Never. Question. Me. Again. Crucio!"

Vernon collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony; after about ten seconds his antagonist lifted the curse.

"Get up Dursley, you're pathetic. As I said you know what you must do. Need I remind you that you agreed to this when you entered my service?"

"No My Lord, Please forgive me"

"As I was saying, you will complete the plan as specified. The boy will utterly despair, he will forsake his friends and the old fool and his useless order. He will turn to the dark. Then I will be able to simply walk up to the door and enter. If he turns, as he without doubt will, the wards will be useless against me. I will take him off your hands and you and your son will be free of him and your wife for good."

Vernon paled as he realised there was no way around what he had to do.

"My Lord, I knew when I joined you that this may necessary. It will be done"

"You just make sure of it. At noon tomorrow you will complete this task, receive your payment and be set free from my service. Now get out of my sight."

"Thank you My Lord"

Vernon quickly left the cottage.

Lord Voldemort turned to his aide who was hidden in the shadows.

"So tell me Bella, has he got the balls to do what is required of him?" asked the Dark Lord.

"Master, he has the fear of you in his heart, he will do it"

"Yes indeed. And so Potter is within my grasp, almost. With him I will be irresistible. All will bow before me with Potter at my right hand. I will train him in the ways of The Force, he will be my apprentice. He will lead my army and destroy all who oppose me. The people of this planet will both fear and love the name Darth Dominatus. I will bring order to the chaos of the world and will have absolute power over the destiny of all. Once this is complete, and have no doubt, Bella, that it will be, I will dispose of him."

'Oh no, not again' Bellatrix thought, as Voldemort went off on his rant, with his eyes glazed over, as he dreamed of his new world order. She didn't understand all this about The Force and apprentices, nor did she understand why he had taken to calling himself 'Darth Dominatus', but she did understand that Potter was powerful. Although she had mocked his cruciatus curse, it had been as powerful as the Dark Lord's. And she also knew that getting Potter on their side would in one fell swoop result in removing their greatest threat and gaining a great ally.

"But My Lord, if he has truly lost all hope will he not just submit to Dursley?" she asked.

"I will see to it that he regains some hope, tonight, and then Dursley and his pig of a son will quickly get the reward they so richly deserve" answered the Dark Lord. "Leave me now, Bella; I must make the connection with Potter."

* * *

That night Harry had a dream. Not just an ordinary dream, but the best dream he had ever had. He remembered it vividly when he woke. He had watched himself as he fought with a sword made of light. He could feel the power coursing through his body. He saw himself get revenge on all who had wronged him, from Uncle Vernon and Dudley through to Malfoy and Snape. He killed them all and it made him feel euphoric. He was no longer a little scrawny boy with glasses but a tall lean muscular man dressed in the finest of robes that shimmered in different colours as they rustled about his graceful body. The fight was like an elegant dance. He thought there was a beauty to his movement that was both poised and delicate, like a figure skater. They all threw every spell they had at him but they just bounced off his sword as he brandished it with an expert flourish, or he simply jumped, sometimes ten feet in the air, and the spells past harmlessly beneath him.

And then the fighting finished and he found himself in the most majestic palace he could possibly imagine. There was a ball commencing and the people there were happy and joyous. Harry still dressed in the fabulous robes arrived in a horse drawn carriage. He saw that Hermione accompanied him and his heart swelled. They alighted from the carriage and the crowds parted to let them pass. They made their way into the ballroom and through the centre to where on a raised dais, there were three thrones set up, one slightly higher at the back and two just in front, one slightly to the right and the other to the left. He was shocked when he saw who was sitting on the highest throne. There in all his glory, with the same robes as Harry had on, Voldemort presided over the ball.

He was Voldemort, yet he looked different, kindlier if such was possible. His eyes were no longer red slits but a quite normal very dark brown, with an almost friendly look in them. His nose was almost normal looking also. Harry watched in what was first disgust and then amazement as his dream self knelt and kissed the ring on Voldemort's finger. Then he proceeded to sit in the throne on Voldemort's right, while Hermione sat on the other. While Harry thought at first that this was clearly delusional it suddenly felt right. After a few minutes of surveying the ball Harry and Hermione stood to dance. Once they started dancing the hall faded. Harry found himself at another magnificent palace, although less grand than the first.

He saw himself and Hermione apparate in, and immediately three beautiful children ran at them and they all joined in a huge hug. There were two girls and a boy. One of the girls had long curly black hair while the other had straight brown hair. The boy who looked to be about five or six years old was about three years younger than the girls and was a mirror image of Harry at that age. He had messy black hair, but instead of striking green eyes he had the brown eyes of his mother. Harry's spirit truly soared as he witnessed his heart's deepest and most fervent desire.

And then unfortunately, as all good things must, the dream ended and Harry found himself back in his bedroom in Privet Drive, it was late in the morning. But instead of groaning in frustration, he rose. His bonds were broken, his wounds healed; and although he didn't clearly understand how it came to happen, there was no look of confusion in his eyes. There was determination and courage. No more for Harry Potter the world of being a pawn in some game played by the great and the good while he would merely do what he was told to do. No; the wizarding public who one day set him up on a pedestal as a hero and the next knock him low as a villain could all go to hell for all he cared. And as for Dumbledore, he had left him here to rot; he would show him. He would show them all. He would take his place, if it was needed, at Voldemort's side.

'The same Voldemort who killed your parents and was responsible for Sirius' death' he thought. 'Well so be it. It was all over some stupid prophecy. Who says I have to kill him or be killed by him. What if the two of us decided to join together like in the dream. We would know no fear. We would be strong. I would be strong. I would be happy. I would be powerful. And I could avenge Sirius from within.'

And for the first time in his short life Harry Potter desired fame, power and glory. He would achieve what he saw in the dream. As this feeling spread over him, he had unbeknownst to himself yet, left the path of the righteous; he had left the way of the Light and descended into the Darkness. He was overwhelmed with feelings of hatred for Uncle Vernon and the so called Minister of Magic, the two people most responsible for his lot in life, rage against Dumbledore, the Weasleys and the Order for leaving him in this hellhole, and amidst all this anger he was surprised to begin thinking of Hermione.

But he could feel no hatred for her. No she wasn't responsible for this, she had gone to America on holidays the day after school had finished. If she had been in England she would have demanded that the Order got him out of here, or she would have at least not taken his letters to Dumbledore at face value. And as he thought of Hermione his emotions calmed and he only felt love. His determination grew even stronger and he almost felt pity for Uncle Vernon for what was going to happen to him the next time he came into his room. Almost, but not quite.

And then the nature of his resolution dawned upon him. He had decided to join Voldemort, but his purpose did not waver nor would it ever. He would deal with Vernon and then he would seek out Voldemort. And at that moment he began to laugh at both the thought of his new found resolve and where it would lead him and the absurdity of the idea of The Boy Who Lived going off his rocker and joining forces with his mortal enemy. The papers would definitely have a field day.

And at the same moment, not too far away, the recently named Darth Dominatus laughed the same laugh as he sensed the new powerful disturbance in The Force in Privet Drive which was getting mightier by the second.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, even if you don't like it. Any help, ideas and tips will be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Birthday Present

Chapter 2 - Birthday Present

**Tuesday 30th July 1996 6pm - JFK Airport, NYC.**

In a busy US airport two British professionals and their daughter with bushy brown hair were waiting for their delayed flight to London.

"This is just terrible, we're going to be late for Harry's birthday," said Hermione Granger, the bushy haired girl. "And I've been so worried about him; he hasn't answered any of my letters."

"Remember what Dumbledore told you, about his aunt, there's no need to worry," said Mrs Granger.

"You might as well tell a calf not to drink to milk, honey" said Mr Granger, "anyway Hermione, we'll be home in the afternoon tomorrow and we can go to the Burrow straight away. And I'm sure you trust Dumbledore, if he says that his aunt has 'turned good' then she has."

"I don't know, she never treated him any better than that lump of an uncle," said Hermione.

"Well you'll see him tomorrow, Dumbledore will definitely get him out of there for his birthday," said Mr Granger. "Now, why don't you go and use that trans-Atlantic floo thingy and call Ron, to let him know we're going to be later than we thought."

"OK"

----------

"Hello! Is anyone there?"

Molly Weasley turned around to see a face in her fireplace.

"Oh Hello Hermione dear, How are you?" asked Molly.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, and you?" replied Hermione

"I'm good, why don't you come through?" asked Molly.

"I can't, this is just a messenger floo. So is Ron there?"

"Just a second, I'll get him now"

Ron appeared a minute later. "Hi Hermione"

"Hi Ron, you look taller already, it's only been a month! How are you keeping?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine Hermione and you?"

"I'm alright, have you heard from Harry at all?"

"No, but he has written Dumbledore. He says he's OK."

"I don't believe it. He's probably wallowing in depression or something like that. But at least we'll all see him tomorrow. Have you made all the plans?"

"Yeah, everyone's coming; Neville, Séamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Hagrid and all the Order. It will be good for him. And I'm sure he's OK, Hermione, or Dumbledore would have gotten him already."

"I suppose. What time does the party start at?"

"7.00"

"Oh good, I'll be there in time. Our plane is delayed. I thought we wouldn't be back on time. Listen I'd better go, tell every one I said hello and I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK bye!"

* * *

**Wednesday 31st July 1996 11am - The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole.**

Dumbledore hurried into the Burrow. About fifteen Order members had already gathered.

As Dumbledore sat at the head of the table he opened the emergency meeting of the Order. "I'd like to thank you all for making it here at such short notice. We have received important information from within Voldemort's ranks, Severus if you would?"

"Yes Headmaster," said the potions master. "I was at the Dark Lord's hideout last night. First of all I was speaking with a junior Death-eater who bragged about having found Harry Potter's residence. I was unable to find out when he found the location of Privet Drive, but I do know that the information has been reported to the Dark Lord."

There were gasps from all in attendance.

"There is no need to worry. The wards around Privet Drive are still intact. They have not been tripped; I would now immediately if they had," said Dumbledore, "please continue Severus."

"I don't believe that there has been any attempt or plans made to get to the boy," said Severus." I believe we need to discuss why it is that the Dark Lord has not as yet used the information to do anything"

"Indeed Severus, it is a mystery that he has not made any attack. But at the moment it is a moot point as we will bring Harry here today. It is his birthday after all and Ron has organised something of a celebration for him," said Dumbledore.

"I still think we should have brought him here sooner, Albus," said Molly Weasley, "I doubt that his uncle has been treating him any better than before."

"Well, Molly, we have been getting his letters every third day," said Dumbledore.

"Two words each time, Albus, it hardly suggests that he really is fine" said Molly.

"He is dealing with his grief after Sirius. He has always been private with his emotions and I thought he could do with the time away, to both renew the blood protection that the house provides him with, and to deal with his grief, as I say," said Dumbledore. "Also I have taken into consideration the promise his aunt made to me when I visited her two days before the end of term. She is a formidable woman, you know, and she promised to keep him safe, physically and emotionally. I have no reason to disbelieve her. She seems to have finally realised that he is in fact a wizard and no amount of moaning about it will ever change that. So on the one hand we know that Voldemort has made no move against him, and on the other we have Petunia's promise and the fact that Mrs Figg has not reported anything out of the ordinary. I spoke with her two days ago and she assured me that Harry is fine."

"Well all I know is that Hermione, Ron and myself will be delighted to have him here where he is loved as soon as possible" said Molly.

"Yes, Molly, it will be a relief to us all to get him here. I would have preferred, of course, to have had a personal guard for him at Privet Drive, but since the attack on Birmingham we just don't have the resources, he is strong, though and he is a fine young man," said Dumbledore. "So Severus is there any other news from the Death-eaters?"

"Well, the Dark Lord has been away for the past three days and no one knows where he has gone. He brought Bellatrix Lestrange with him, for what reason I cannot see," sniggered Severus.

"Severus, please!" exclaimed Minerva McGonagall.

With at sharp glance at her, Snape continued and with his lip curling he said, "Also the Dark Lord has gotten himself a new name. He has started referring to himself as Darth Dominatus."

The room broke into laughter.

"He does have a thing for daft names," said Remus Lupin.

They all silenced, however, when they realised that Dumbledore was not laughing. He looked lost in thought as if trying to recall some far off memory.

"This could be a worrying development. Minerva, you and I must go back to Hogwarts. There is something about the name Darth, but it escapes me at the moment and I must research it, with your help, of course, Minerva. We will all meet again here at five o'clock and hopefully I will have answers for you then. Severus, Arthur and Tonks, go and get Harry now. I see no reason to delay. You will have to apparate to the centre of Little Whinging. Privet Drive is at least ten minutes on foot from there. Right I will see you all later." And with that Dumbledore and McGonagall apparated out of the Burrow, quickly followed by Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

**12pm - Centre of Little Whinging.**

Amidst the shoppers and business people going about their daily grind, three wizards apparated discreetly into a narrow service way beside a large shopping centre, and began to make their way in the direction of Privet Drive.

Almost ten minutes later the three arrived at No 4 Privet Drive. Everything seemed normal, for a sleepy suburban estate. There was a car in the drive. With a nod from Snape, Tonks made her way around to the back of the house. Snape walked up to the front door and knocked. After a few seconds with no answer, he knocked again. There was still no answer.

He tried the door handle and found that it was open. He silently pushed the door inwards and entered the house. Arthur Weasley followed and closed the door noiselessly. As they stood for a moment just inside the door and surveyed their vista they saw that there was nothing out of place, although it was rather disordered compared to the last time they had been there.

"Hello, Is anyone here?" Snape said loudly. No one answered. "Go through the kitchen and get Tonks, I'll wait here and we'll go upstairs."

When Arthur returned with Tonks, the three made their way up the stairs, wands out and at the ready. A feeling of foreboding was coming over the three of them. When they reached the top of the stairs, their sense of foreboding only increased. There were four doors. One was open, it was the bathroom. They approached the first the door. Snape opened it. Judging by the double bed, it must have been the master bedroom. They entered the second room. Again there was nobody in it.

They turned and went back out onto the landing and went to the third door. There were several locks on it, although none were closed. There was a cat flap at the bottom of the door. Tonks' stomach turned as she thought of what this may have been used for. Snape turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

They were completely unprepared for the sight that confronted them. There was dry blood and filth all over, splattered on the walls, soaked through the carpet and the bed. And there, in the middle of the room lay Vernon and Dudley Dursley. They rushed over and found to their horror that both were dead.

"Tonks get to Hogwarts straight away," shouted Snape, "get Dumbledore and everyone available here as soon as possible. For all we know Potter has been kidnapped and whoever did it has murdered his uncle and cousin. He is in grave danger wherever he is."

* * *

**12.40pm - No 4 Privet Drive**

Chaos ensued as Order members and Aurors swooped down on No 4 Privet Drive to investigate the disturbing news that Harry Potter had disappeared. Amidst the madness Dumbledore, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Cornelius Fudge rushed into the house. Snape and Arthur Weasley met them outside the front door.

"What are they doing here?" Snape asked Dumbledore when he saw Fudge and Shacklebolt

"We were having a meeting in my office, when Tonks arrived" answered Dumbledore.

"So what's going on here anyway, where's Potter?" asked Fudge.

"I can assure you, Minister, that Mr Potter is not here," said Snape, barely concealing the contempt in his voice as he regarded the Minister. "Myself, Mr Weasley and Ms Tonks arrived here a half an hour ago and found no sign of Mr Potter. His uncle's and cousin's dead bodies lie in a bedroom upstairs. They were warm when we arrived…."

"Potter has obviously gone mad and killed the two," said Fudge in a fury, not pleased with Snape's tone, "I always said the boy was a menace."

"Please came yourself, Cornelius!" said Dumbledore, "Severus, how were they killed?"

"They were not killed by magic, Headmaster, they both have a strange wound on their chests from some sort of weapon I do not know of," answered Snape. "Also all of Potter's belongings are gone."

"Kingsley, you will lead the investigation. Get to work immediately," said the Minister.

"Yes Minister," replied Shacklebolt as he began barking orders to the various aurors milling around the place.

"What about the aunt, where's she?" asked Fudge.

"I don't know, Minister," answered Snape.

"Right, Severus please show us to the bedroom," said Dumbledore.

"I must warn you, it is not a sight for the fainthearted," said Snape, as he led the grim faced party up the stairs.

Fudge visibly paled when they entered the small room that served as Harry's bedroom, while Dumbledore looked as if he had just aged ten years in a minute. Dumbledore backed out of the room and motioned for Snape to accompany him.

"I believe it's time we dropped in on Mrs Figg," Dumbledore whispered to Snape. "It is clear from the state of the room that Vernon Dursley had been terribly, physically abusing Harry, and therefore her reports were false."

"Albus, you mustn't blame yourself. You have been working yourself into the ground recently. It's not your fault, you had no reason to suspect Figg," said Snape, looking intently at Dumbledore. "She is obviously a traitor or under Imperio," Snape paused, deep in thought, "we must consider also, Albus, that the wards are intact. Are they not? Harry left this house of his own free will."

"Yes, they were still intact, Severus, and I have realised the implication of that fact. It is imperative, however, that the Ministry don't," said Dumbledore. "I have already taken the wards down before they realised they were even up in the first place."

"There's a further possible consideration, Albus, I know it's almost inconceivable, but as unlikely as it is, it's not impossible; has Harry Potter turned dark?" asked Severus.

"We can rule nothing in or out, Severus," said Dumbledore, "and I would be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind but I do think it's safe to say that Harry would never turn to the Darkness, and especially not to the man who killed his parents and was responsible for killing his godfather. Wait here, I will make our excuses to Fudge and we will go find Mrs Figg."

* * *

**5pm - The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole.**

"What do you mean, 'He's disappeared'? People don't just vanish into thin air. Why didn't you have anyone there to take care of him? And Ron told me there was blood all over his room. God only knows what state he's in. How could you let this happen, Professor? I never should have gone on holidays. I should have insisted on staying with him to take care of him. I just knew there was something wrong when you told me about his letters. That beast obviously forced him to write them, and you all fell for it. He probably thinks that we have all forgotten about him. And all the rest of you; did none of you think anything was amiss when he didn't reply directly to anyone's letters? What about Mrs Figg, What's her story? You said she was taking a look in on him every couple of days. And what are you doing to find him? You only missed him by ten minutes; surely you could've tracked him down," everyone in the sitting room of The Burrow, even Dumbledore, shrank from the ire of Hermione Granger, who in her current mood would put even Mrs Weasley in the ha'penny place.

"Hermione, please calm down" Mrs Granger said. They had just arrived at The Burrow where Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Moody, and most of the Weasleys were gathered. Ron had cancelled the party and so none of the other Hogwarts students were there. When Hermione had heard that Harry was missing she had flown into a temper, directing her anger at all and sundry. Now her mother was doing her best to calm her down. "Professor Dumbledore, please continue."

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Granger," said Dumbledore, "I will fully brief you all on today's events. At approximately 12.00pm today Harry Potter left No. 4 Privet Drive. At about the same time Vernon and Dudley Dursley were murdered with an unidentified weapon. Now, we know that Harry was most likely to have been in bad health, as his room was covered in blood. It appears that Vernon Dursley had been abusing Harry in a most foul manner.

"The wards around the house and area, which I set myself, never tripped and this would seem to suggest that Harry left the house of his own accord, without coercion, at least not from wizards. The wards were set to stop any wizard from entering the house who would not be welcomed by Harry. I removed the wards earlier today as we do not wish for the Ministry to find out about them, as the fact they were not breached could be used in a case against Harry. The ancient magic established through the blood protection afforded Harry by his mother's sacrifice would stop any muggle, unrelated to him or his aunt, from doing him harm at the house. This means that we can rule out kidnap by muggles.

"We also know that Voldemort has not been interacting with his death-eaters for the past number of days. He has taken Bellatrix Lestrange away with him. He has also taken to calling himself Darth Dominatus. This suggests that he has begun dabbling in a most ancient and obscure branch of magic, as the practitioners of this magic always took the prefix 'Darth' to their names. After the meeting earlier today I had hoped to investigate this further, but I had no sooner arrived back at Hogwarts, than Fudge and Shacklebolt had arrived to meet me. Then of course Tonks arrived and told us of the situation at Privet Drive, and the four of us went there immediately. I had to remove the wards as we apparated in as Fudge would have known about them if we had to apparate to the centre of Little Whinging.

"After I left Privet Drive, Severus and I went to see Mrs Figg. She was not at her house, and she has not been seen since. Her role in this whole matter is what worries my most. We know that she was lying to us, and that would point us in the direction that somebody went to Privet Drive at 12pm today, someone who Mrs Figg was in league it would seem. This somebody brought with them a terrible weapon which was used to kill Vernon and Dudley. We must face the possibility that it was Harry who used this weapon."

"Surely not, Albus, he would never do such a thing" said McGonagall.

"Of course he wouldn't, he's not a murderer," snapped Hermione.

"It is extremely unlikely, but it is a possibility, nonetheless," said Dumbledore, earning a death glare from Hermione, which did not go unnoticed. "Harry's aunt is also missing, for how long we do not know. Although as the house was not in its usual perfectly clean state we could assume that she has not been at the house for at least a day or two. Did she go with Harry? We don't know. Was she also being abused by Dursley? We don't know. Now we have a whole lot of conjecture and very few facts, several questions and few answers. Where is Harry? Is he safe? Did he kill the Dursleys? Is Petunia with him? If not, where is she? Where is Mrs Figg? What is her role in this? And finally does Voldemort have anything to do with this?

"And with this we must face another possibility, one that no one here wishes to countenance: that Voldemort does indeed have something to do with Harry's disappearance." Dumbledore's face grew very grave. "For if Voldemort did have something to do with his disappearance it would mean that either him or his servants, if they went to Privet Drive, would first of all had meant Harry no harm and secondly and more importantly, it would mean that Harry welcomed them to Privet Drive."

_**The Boy Who Lived Disappears.**_

_The Daily Prophet can confirm today the terrible news that swept over the wizarding world yesterday that Harry Potter, dubbed The Boy Who Lived, has disappeared from his residence in London._

_Agents working on behalf of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and recently reinstated Chief Warlock, went to the boy's residence to collect Mr Potter to attend his birthday celebrations at the home of Arthur Weasley, Ministry Employee. However they never expected the gruesome discovery awaiting them as the entered the house to find both Mr Potter's uncle and cousin dead and Mr Potter nowhere to be found. As of yet we cannot confirm whether Mr Potter has been kidnapped or if he left of his own free will._

_The Minister of Magic, Mr Cornelius Fudge, spoke to reporters yesterday evening in a strained press conference. He made a brief statement: "We can confirm at this point that Harry Potter's whereabouts are unknown. A team of aurors are investigating at the moment and we are confident that they will find him safe very soon. I can also confirm that Vernon and Dudley Dursley were murdered, and that Harry Potter is not a suspect in their murders. There was no violation of the regulations on the restriction of underage magic at his residence. I have no further comment to make on this matter."_

_Minister Fudge refused to reply to questions asking if You-Know-Who was believed to be behind Mr Potter's disappearance. This latest crisis will surely be a hard blow to the embattled Minister who has lurched from crisis to crisis since the public re-emergence of You-Know-Who just over a month ago at the Ministry. Already the calls for his resignation have begun as citizens' concern for Mr Potter is growing rapidly._

_Minister Must Go (Editorial Pg 8)_

_Harry Potter's Aunt Also Missing (Pg 7)_

_Did You-Know-Who Kidnap Harry Potter (Pg 8)_

_The Boy Who Lived: A Biography (Pg 9)_

_Dumbledore's Role (Pg 9)

* * *

_

**A/N:** Please review. Thank You!


	3. The Manifesto of Dominatus

Chapter 3 - The Manifesto of Dominatus

Harry was exhausted when he finally got to bed in a huge bedroom in Riddle Manor. Far from the whole place being some dingy, dark and imposing place, it was actually quite warm and welcoming. There were several of the death eaters around, but instead of an oppressive and uneasy atmosphere among them, they actually seemed like a bright and friendly bunch. During the dinner in the massive dining room, Voldemort sat at the head of the long table at which 20 people were sat. Harry had been given a seat just at the right hand of the Dark Lord. There was a normal conversation going on, with even Voldemort joining in on the talk of which team was doing well in Quidditch, how the economy was doing and such like. He was surprised, but then many things had surprised him today. Like the Dark Lord being partial to Lasagne, of all things. He thought he could definitely get to like it around there.

And there was his long conversation with Voldemort in his bedroom in No 4 Privet Drive. He was suspicious at first of course, he had just being thinking of bailing out on Dumbledore et al, when who should suddenly appear beside him only the very man he had decided to try and find. But Voldemort explained it all to Harry, explained a good many things to him in fact.

"There's no need to worry Harry, I'm not here to harm you, as you well know; I could not have come through the wards and the blood protection afforded to you here if I wished to hurt you. Quite the opposite, actually, I'm here to free you, to strip away the shackles placed on you by Dumbledore and his cronies, to let you reach your potential. Dumbledore will never do that. He's afraid of you Harry, they all are, him and his rag tag bunch of failed aurors and do-gooders. You are a truly great and powerful wizard. At every stage of your life you have time and time again come out on top against all odds. You got through ten years of living with these muggles, and emerged as a well rounded young man despite their best efforts, which in any just society would be regarded as child abuse, to destroy you emotionally. You have amazing abilities, you're able to produce a corporeal patronus, a feat wizards twice or three times your age can't manage; you are able to resist Imperio, even casting me out of your mind. But I don't need to tell you what you can do. You know yourself how great you really are.

"But Dumbledore doesn't appreciate your greatness. And yet you have a power far greater than him or any of his lackeys. He seeks to use you as a pawn; merely a weapon to be taken out when needed and put back in your place when the need has passed. If you would agree to come with me Harry I can teach you far more than Dumbledore and Hogwarts ever can. I can help you unleash your full power, to rise above the mediocrity unjustly imposed upon you by an out of touch, dullard who doesn't want to see any emasculate him. And so he leaves you here, what way is that to treat his 'greatest weapon', to treat a person he supposedly loves as a grandson. He just wants you to complete one task for him, to do what he cannot, and then he would take all the plaudits and bask in your glory, a great chess master who manipulated all the pieces to do his bidding, while you would move quietly into the background and let your 'supposed' betters control your destiny. Now you have a choice to make; on the one hand to be your own man, on the other to be a one trick pony; to be a great and powerful wizard, a leader for others to follow or a flunkey to blindly do another's behest. Before you make any decision, though, I have a lot to tell you.

"But first of all, I have a small question to ask you. Why would you want me to be here? The man who killed your parents, the man who has been a bane to your life, the man whose servant killed your beloved godfather, the man whose other servant betrayed your parents and let your godfather rot in jail and take the flak for the same betrayal. Why is that, Harry, why would you even tolerate being in the same room as me?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I … I don't know," answered Harry insincerely, as his angered flared momentarily at what Voldemort had truthfully described himself as the man who murdered his parents; he knew right well why he wanted Voldemort there, but he wasn't going to blurt it out and ruin what could be a good negotiation standpoint. 'I think I have my ticket out of here, I'm not going to ruin it.' Besides Voldemort seemed like he might actually appreciate him fully, and not simply use and abuse him like Dumbledore had.

"Oh but I know why Harry. You are a thinker like me; you look to the future not to the past. And like me you can put the past behind you. And you know that you will not achieve any more with your current lot in life. You know that I can train and counsel you to be great; that I can I share with you an abundance of knowledge, that with me you will have real power.

"Now to move on, I want to briefly share with you something about the two of us which is of great concern to you. First of all I made an important discovery about some powers that we share. Many years before my unfortunate… oh, lets say, absence, I found that I could do many extraordinary things without having to think about them in the conventional sense, such as I was able to levitate things without actually casting a spell, either wandlessly or wordlessly, and not just small things, but large, heavy objects. I found that I could easily sway the opinions of lesser men. I also had amazing physical abilities, I could leap many metres into the air, I could move at exceptional speed and I could easily keep my body in fine shape. I simply put it down as just more evidence of my exceptional abilities, I didn't give it the thought that I should have, without doubt, a huge mistake in hindsight.

"I recently discovered some information relating to these powers. There was a prophecy made over a thousand years ago, I only came to know of this a month ago, after our last meeting. It concerns the two of us, Harry; I believe that no one other than me knows of it: _'When the third darkness arises, the Dark Lord and the one he marred shall join together, and together they will practice the ancient powers, and together they shall throw down the perfidious despots and together they shall reign.'_

"You realise the implications of this? It obviously speaks of the two of us. So I had to discover what these ancient powers it referred to were. I found out that the maker of this prophecy was based in Arabia, so I travelled there, and I discovered where the seer in question lived. I travelled to the village and found that it was long since abandoned, probably many hundreds of years. None of the natives would go near the place, there was a natural dread and terror about the place; though I couldn't feel it myself I could feel it in the hearts of those who strayed near.

"I was at a loss though for there was nothing in the ruined village. I didn't know what my next step would be, but the fates played a role that night, and I decided to spend the night in the ruins of one the cottages there. I settled down for the night and quickly fell asleep. I had a dream that night. In it an old man came to me, he was bent with age. He was a wearing a black cloak with a large hood which almost covered his face though what I could see of it was withered horribly.

"He didn't speak to me, but he beckoned me to rise. I followed him out of the hut, which faded quickly and disappeared and found myself standing near to the pyramids of Egypt. Again he beckoned to me follow him and this time the whole landscape disappeared. I was in complete darkness so I cast lumos with my wand. I was in an enclosed chamber, and judging by the stonework I deduced that I was now inside one of the pyramids. The chamber was full of rolls of parchments and there were paintings on the wall. The old man was still with me and he finally spoke.

"'You have found the place that you seek,' he said. He instructed me that I would know how to get there when I woke. He then explained to me that the ancient powers referred to in the prophecy were known as 'The Force'. He said that I was strong in the ways of the force and that I knew one other who would be equally as strong. He told me that he had been what was known as a Sith Master, and he told me that I was the new Sith Master and that I must seek out the other and take him as my apprentice, and that together we would be the Dark Lords of the Sith.

"I awoke then and it was early in the morning. I gathered my things and apparated to Cairo. As soon as I arrived I felt a power calling me and drawing me to it. Again I apparated and following the calling I found myself standing in front of the same pyramid from the dream. The power that was calling me was now almost overbearing and once again I apparated following it. I found myself in the same chamber from the dream. I began going through the scrolls. They were written in a strange language and but as soon as I looked the words ink began to run across the page and the writing turned into English.

"I began gathering all the scrolls and I shrunk then to fit them all into a bag. When I had completed this I found that there were two cylindrical shaped objects lying below where a pile of parchments had been. They were shaped to fit one's hand comfortably and I was particularly drawn to one of them, I brought them with me. When I was satisfied I had everything from the chamber I apparated out and returned home.

"Now Harry, I have since made my way through over three quarters of these scrolls. They document the power that the two of us have and how to use it. I am certain that you are destined to my apprentice. You see the scrolls cannot be read by any who is not force sensitive, as it is called. None of my death eaters could read them. I have one of them here."

Voldemort took a scroll out of his robes and handed it to Harry.

"Go on, open it, I'm sure that you will be able to read it."

Harry opened it and as he looked at it the words formed themselves into English sentences.

"What does it say?" asked Voldemort.

"It explains about a weapon called a lightsaber," said Harry, as Voldemort's face broke into a large grin, "I've seen one already." The weapon described on the page was the same as he had been using in his dream.

"Really, when, where," said Voldemort.

"In a dream I had last night," said Harry.

"It is clear then, Harry, you are meant to be my apprentice, to be a Dark Lord of the Sith. Are you ready to join me? Will you take your destiny into your own hands?" asked Voldemort.

Harry thought of the possibilities that were now opening up for him. Here was some new power that he had, that Voldemort had. But was he ready to join with a murderer. The confidence he had earlier in the morning had disappeared, now that he was faced with the choice to join the Dark side.

"How do I know that I have this power?" he asked Voldemort.

"A fair question, Harry, I will show you," replied Voldemort. He looked around the room and his gaze settled on Harry's trunk, "are all your things in your school trunk?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It will be fairly heavy then, won't it?"

"Yes."

"Right then, put your wand away, I'm going to teach you how to levitate things without using magic, but by using The Force."

Voldemort waited for Harry, who was rather warily putting his wand on his bedside locker.

"OK Harry, put your hand out, I want you to concentrate on seeing your trunk in the air….no, don't close your eyes. Just concentrate, imagine the trunk rising a few feet in the air."

The trunk jumped about a yard in the air, but just as quickly fell to the ground.

"Good show, Harry, now try again, keep your concentration."

This time the trunk rose a yard and actually stayed in the air.

"Well done Harry," exclaimed Voldemort.

"How do I now you're not casting a non-verbal spell to do that?" asked Harry.

"All I can do is promise you that I'm not," said Voldemort.

Voldemort said nothing for a few minutes and Harry started to move the trunk around. It responded exactly as he wished it to. Harry took this as enough evidence that he was actually pulling the strings of the trunk, not Voldemort, and he gently lowered the trunk to the floor. He was quite tired from the effort. Not having eaten properly in weeks didn't help.

"Are you convinced?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes, I am," replied Harry.

"Good. I have something else to show you now," said Voldemort, and he took two objects out of his robes. "These are the lightsabers I picked up in the pyramid." He handed one to Harry and Harry knew it straight away as a lightsaber. It felt like his wand had at first, he was supposed to have this. He knew then that he would need no more convincing, and that he would achieve what he saw in the dream. There was nothing to stop him now.

"Turn it on, the button at the end. Watch where you're pointing it," said Voldemort needlessly. It came to Harry as naturally as flying. He activated his lightsaber, and a green shimmering shaft of light emitted from the top of the handle. The body casing vibrated slightly, but it fit perfectly into his hand. He quickly swung it around and made a few moves with it. Voldemort activated his and they duelled for a few minutes. Neither worried about the other hurting him. Voldemort called a halt to it, as he saw that Harry was tiring quickly.

"Enough for now, we will practice more forcefully soon," said Voldemort. "Now, how about a spot of breakfast? I see that you are malnourished."

"Yes, please," said Harry.

"Moxi!" Voldemort called out, and almost immediately a house elf appeared.

"Yes, Lord Dominatus?" asked the house elf.

"I want you to prepare breakfast and have it here in ten minutes," said Voldemort.

"What would you like, my Lord?" asked Moxi.

"A simple fry up will do," said Voldemort as he glanced at Harry who nodded, "and bring two copies of today's Prophet. How do you like your eggs, Harry?"

"Soft, please," said Harry.

"And bring juice and coffee," said Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lords," said Moxi, bowing lowly, before disappearing with a loud pop.

Voldemort transfigured Harry's bedside locker into a rather fancy table and two chairs.

"Won't the Ministry think that I'm doing underage magic?" asked Harry rather worriedly.

"No Harry, my wand has a sort of a disillusionment charm on it. Whenever I use it no one can trace it," said Voldemort, "give me yours and I'll cast it onto it."

Harry handed his wand to Voldemort who pointed his own at it and silently cast a spell. The wand glowed brightly and shook but quickly returned to its normal form.

"Now, you can do magic wherever and whenever you like, Harry," said Voldemort.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"Ahem," coughed Voldemort gently.

"Thank you, My Lord," Harry corrected himself.

"That'll do, Harry," said Voldemort.

"My Lord, if I may ask why did the house elf call you Lord Dominatus?" asked Harry.

"It is connected with the Sith, Harry. Every Sith Lord takes a different name when they become one. I can now be referred to as either Lord Dominatus or Darth Dominatus. The prefix Darth has always ….." Voldemort was interrupted when Moxi returned with a large tray carrying their breakfasts. The house elf (Harry couldn't tell whether Moxi was male or female) put the tray down and set the table.

"That will be all, Moxi," said Voldemort as he poured two glasses of orange juice and handed Harry one of the newspapers. The house elf disappeared. "Now as I was saying Harry," he said, as they began eating, "The prefix Darth always precedes the taken name of a Sith Lord. I took the name Dominatus. In my youth I read of a dark wizard from Merlin's time who was called Darth. It turns out he was the last Sith Lord to walk this planet. Apparently he was killed by his apprentice. I will have to look into again. But now let us concentrate on the task at hand and enjoy this fine spread before us."

When they had finished eating, Voldemort took the pot of coffee and poured two mugs. "I think it is time we got down to business. You realise the enormity of the decision that lies before you, don't you, Harry?" asked Voldemort as he began sipping his coffee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He took one out and said "you don't mind, do you?"

"Be my guest," said Harry, slightly shocked that Voldemort would engage in such a muggle activity. The slight expression of surprise that Harry wore was noticed by Voldemort.

"Thank you, Harry," said Voldemort. He offered the open packet to Harry, who shook his head, and then put the cigarette to his mouth which lighted instantly. After drawing on it he continued speaking. "Since I've become_ the_ Sith Master I have … adjusted my philosophy slightly. I have a means of taking the whole world. It has opened up a whole new avenue of power to me. I intend to control the whole world, wizarding and muggle alike. It is simply not feasible to wipe out all muggles, half-bloods and so on. So you could say that my pure blood policy has been watered down, somewhat. Just don't tell some of my longer standing death-eaters that. No, I intend to raise a huge army. People will flock to us, wizards as well as muggles. We will throw down the corrupt governments of the world who rule only to line their own pockets. They have no right to govern. We will promise strong effective rule, few will oppose us. And I want you to head this grand army. You and I, Harry, were born to rule. It is our birthright, and we just so happen to have both the power and the intelligence to do so. Are you ready for this Harry, are you ready to become the most feared soldier and ruler history has ever known? Are you ready to bring Sith Law, Order and Justice to the world?"

"Yes, Yes I am," said Harry.

"Kneel before me, Harry," said Voldemort.

Harry knew that this was his big moment, and he quickly complied.

"Is it your will to join forever with the Order of the Sith Lords?"

"Yes."

"Is it your will to become my apprentice in the teachings of the ways of the Force?"

"Yes"

"Will you become my second in command? Will you lead my armies? Will you govern the world with me?"

"Yes"

"You have pledged to become a Lord of the Sith, from this day forth you shall be known as Darth Principatus. You will be referred to as Lord or Darth Principatus. When spoken to you will be referred to as Lord or Master. Only your closest friends may call you by your old name…. Take my hand, Lord, and kiss the ring." Harry took Voldemort hands and saw there a beautiful jewel encrusted ring. Intertwined between the jewels was the Dark Mark. Harry kissed it.

"That ring, Lord Principatus, is the symbol of my power; it is customary for all to kiss it when presented to me. You will have one of your own and it will, also, be your symbol of power." Voldemort took Harry's hand and stood. "Rise Lord Principatus."

Harry rose and instead of some major rush of power through his body, he felt no change whatsoever. He was disappointed. He had expected his hair to stand on end, or for a wind to blow through the room, or something like that to mark his new standing as a Dark Lord of the Sith.

After a few moments, Voldemort transfigured the table, chairs and leftovers of the breakfast back into the bedside locker. He turnedand whispered to Harry, "Your uncle is coming up the stairs, I can sense his anger. He is coming for you. Kill him when he enters the room. Have you got your invisibility cloak? I wish to watch, and if he sees another here he will be frightened. It would take the fun out of it."

Harry smiled, "Yes my Lord." With a glance at his trunk the lid flipped and his cloak came flying out to Voldemort.

"Impressive," said Voldemort as he pulled the cloak over him and stood in the corner. Harry could still see a reasonably strong outline. He assumed that it must have been the Force. As the locks on the door, began to slide open, Harry dived to the corner where he had been tied and curled into a ball, facing away from the door. He was disgusted by the dried blood and vomit on the floor. He had his lightsaber in his right hand and his wand in his left. He was intensely looking forward to the inevitable demise of Vernon Dursley.

The door swung open and time seemed to slow. "Get up you runt," said Vernon as he barged over to Harry and grabbed him by the hair. "I've a very special birthday planned for you." He quickly let go of Harry, though, when he jumped and swung around to meet him bringing a green bar of energy to his neck.

"How?" he sputtered out, as his eyes grew wide with fear. "You can't do magic here, boy, or that Minister of yours will have you."

"Silence," roared Harry, "its payback time, dear uncle. Crucio!"

Harry held the curse for over a minute before releasing it. Vernon was whimpering.

"Petrificus Totalus! Siencio!" Harry casted in quick succession. "Now before I kill you, dear uncle, I believe I'll kill your beloved baby whale. Can you hang on there for a moment?"

Harry ran out of the room and down the stairs. Unseen by him, Voldemort lifted the cloak and leaned in close to Vernon and said "your officially released from my service, Dursley, enjoy your reward; I did after all promise you that you and your son would be free of your wife. You really should be careful of what you wish for." Voldemort covered himself, but not before giving Vernon a quick kick for good measure, and stepped back to the corner. A minute later Harry came back, levitating Dudley in front of him without his wand. He dropped him, rather forcefully to the floor, where Vernon could see him.

"Time to say good bye," said Harry as he raised his lightsaber and swiftly brought it down into Dudley's chest. "That's all folks."

"And now you, dear uncle, prepare to meet your maker. You are quite lucky, you know, that I don't have more time, but such is life, people to see and places to go to, and all that." Whistling the theme to Looney Tunes, Harry raised his lightsaber. "Alls well that ends well, wouldn't you say uncle." Even despite the silencing charm Vernon Dursley never got the chance to answer.

* * *

Kind regards to the reviewers so far, More Please! 

Quick question, though, for any Star Wars fans, on the eastern side of the atlantic is it Lightsaber or Lightsabre? Also is it The Force or the Force and such like with the capitalisations.


	4. Goodnight

Chapter 4 - Goodnight

Harry thought it was way too early to have to get up as he made his way out of his bedroom to Voldemort's private dining room. It was almost half six in the morning. A house elf woke him at 6 to tell him that 'Lord Dominatus' expected him for breakfast at 6.30.

"Good morning, Lord Principatus," said Voldemort when he saw Harry enter the dining room.

"Good morning, my Lord," said Harry as he knelt to kiss Voldemort's ring.

After they eat breakfast Voldemort began speaking. "We have many things to discuss this morning; there is only one month to the start of term at Hogwarts. We need to decide on your immediate future. What are your views?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well we need to decide quickly. I don't think we need to publicise your defection just yet. I haven't yet begun to wage open war, with the exception of a major attack on Birmingham, which was already decided upon before I became Darth Dominatus. Dumbledore's Order suffered severe losses at that time and I don't believe they have begun to recover. I would propose that you resume your normal life while you train with me in secret. Besides I presume that you would miss your friends, like that muggle born, she is a very powerful witch. I think you should persuade her to join us."

Harry's mind went into overdrive, Voldemort wanted Hermione as well. He had to admit that she was the best witch in his year, probably the whole school. Definitely someone they wanted on their side.

"I agree, my Lord, she is very powerful, we could do with her on our side."

"Indeed, and with two of you working together it would prove easier to maintain a deception at school. Now I have a believable story for you to explain your disappearance yesterday. You know of Mrs Figg don't you?"

"Yes, my Lord, she is in the Order."

"Well she has been in my employment for the last number of months; she will make an ideal scapegoat for the murder of the Dursleys as she has been away on an errand for me for the last two days. Ok this is it; Harry; Vernon and Dudley were in your room tormenting you, when suddenly Mrs Figg burst in. She had some sort of a strange weapon, like a muggle laser or something; you've never seen anything like it. Ok. You can describe a lightsaber, they won't know anyway.

"She killed Vernon and Dudley, and never gave you a second thought, although her eyes were glazed over; you assumed she was under Imperio. You were shocked by all this and didn't really know what to do, but thought that you would be in trouble, so you gathered all your belongings, not a whole lot anyway, and left quickly with your trunk and trusty familiar in tow. You then proceeded to walk away from Privet Drive, and through the park, where after about half an hour of walking you passed out, due to the grievous wounds you received. By the way, what did happen to your wounds? Your room was covered in blood yet there's not a scratch on you."

"They disappeared yesterday morning while I slept. The same time as my dream with the lightsaber."

"I see. It was the Force. Anyway, this witch found you, I'll provide someone for this purpose, and took you to her home, where she healed you and let you sleep. She did not realise who you were until this morning. She contacted the authorities with your location, and all this will happen very shortly.

"I have an ideal witch to serve this purpose. She lives alone about twenty miles from Little Whinging. She is an accomplished medi-witch. Due to the nature of her employment with me she has not taken the mark of my death eaters. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good, I'll contact her now."

Voldemort left the room and retuned about 5 minutes later.

"We will leave in an hour an a half; we have time now to talk more and perhaps a small lesson in the uses of the Force."

"My Lord, should I not stay to train."

"No, Principatus, any longer of an absence will provoke too much suspicion. You will come to me in a couple of days when you can slip away quietly without being noticed. I will give you a reusable port key. In the mean time you can use your owl to send me messages; she is a worthy animal and will not be intercepted, she will do for the moment though I suspect it will not be long until we can communicate telepathically using the Force.

"Besides you will be able to practice your use of the Force without much input from me. The Force is all around us, it is a part of us and it is a part of every living thing. You and I can manipulate the force to do our bidding. We are what is called 'Force Sensitive'. The Force can bring you many powers. It can allow you levitate things, like you did with your trunk yesterday. You can bring things to you with it, like you did with your cloak yesterday. This element of the Force is essentially what Muggles call Telekinesis. Telekinesis is the ability to move things without touching them, using only mental powers, not magic. You have already mastered the basics of this, but it's probably no harm to practice it a bit.

"Next we have our heightened awareness of our surroundings. I have found that the best way to hone this is meditation. You're going to be doing quite a lot of meditation to help you master most aspects of the Force. This means that you will instinctively know exactly what is going on, where things are and where people are in your immediate environment. You also have our increased physical ability. We can push our bodies far further than anyone else. These are probably the most important points of the Force. I want you take these scrolls with you and study them. They explain it all further and you can use them as a guide to your practice. Now how about a small bit of lightsaber practice before we go?"

* * *

Hermione Granger had always been determined. If she set her mind to something nothing would ever stop her. Ever. And now she had a major problem to resolve. Harry was lying. No one else had noticed. They were all just so delighted to have the precious Boy-Who-Lived back after his mysterious disappearance. She wasn't fooled however, Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, even Ron all believed his story. Who would dare to question the Chose One's story? But she knew Harry better; she just knew he was lying. Her head told her that his story was plausible, and the witch who found him had been questioned under Veritaserum. But her heart knew otherwise. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

But what was it with Dumbledore? If she could pick up on it why didn't he? He was slipping in her opinion. If Mrs Figg was under Imperio why didn't he figure it out? Of course she was still very angry with all the Order and the Weasleys for not keeping a closer eye on Harry, but especially with Dumbledore. If Harry was so important why didn't he take better care of him? And, most importantly she was angry with herself for not staying around to take care of him herself.

While she was processing all this and trying to answer all the questions she had, she crept up the stairs, to Ron's room, where Harry had been sent to rest after his ordeal. She knocked gently on the door and entered. Harry was in bed, facing away from the door.

"I knew you'd be up shortly, Hermione," he said.

Hermione said nothing and went to sit on the bed. She put her hand on his shoulder. He turned onto his back to face her. She looked into his eyes.

"What really happened, Harry?" she asked quietly, with her hand now tenderly caressing the part of Harry's chest visible above the blankets, along his collarbone, while her eyes never left his. "What did those damn people do to you?" she murmured as her voice wavered as she almost choked up.

"Don't cry, Hermione, I'm alright," said Harry.

"No you're not, there's not a pick on you," said Hermione, her eyes glistening with tears. "When I last saw you, you were in good shape, physically at least."

"When you last saw me, I was cracking up with grief and worry, I may have hid it but it was there, not anymore though. I've made a big decision, Hermione; I am not going to be the Boy-Who-Lived anymore."

There were a few moments of silence, before he spoke again. Hermione knew he was winding himself up to tell her what his big decision involved.

"I'm not going to do it, why should I? They care nothing for me," said Harry.

"You're not going to do what, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not going to kill Voldemort…. I'm not going to bail the wizarding world out of the mess they created themselves. They have never done anything for me."

Harry paused again, "You're the only one who ever cared for me, Hermione. The only one who could see past my scar, the only one who saw only Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived. I decided yesterday that I'm going to do my own thing from now on. And I found out some very important things about myself. I have a great power. Watch this."

Harry put his arm out towards his trunk. It flipped open immediately and his lightsaber flew out into his hand. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"For years I was stuck in that house. I was worked day and night from the time I could walk. I was no more than a slave. They hated me, their hate being the only passion they had for me. And I hated it there, and I hated them. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, with only the insects for company. That was the place for the freak. Some times they'd lock me into it for days on end, giving me barely anything to eat or drink. They only gave me a proper bedroom when my first Hogwarts letter arrived. But it wasn't just that.

"The beatings. He was viscous with me. I'd say he broke every bone in my body at some stage, my bloody magic always made me heal quickly. Aunt Petunia just turned a blind eye. And as for Dudley, he was always bigger than me. I never had a chance. Precious Duddykins got everything. Loads of presents and all that. I got nothing only a living hell for ten years. And then this summer Dumbledore sent me back there again. It was worse than ever, with no Petunia there to calm him. She got sick a couple of days into the holidays and had to go to hospital. Free reign for good old Uncle Vernon, that shining example of just how bad the human race can be.

"The day after she went to hospital it started. He went berserk over his steak. He said I had overcooked, but I had cooked the same way I always cooked his steak. He flew at me and punched me hard in the face, and he started kicking me. I blacked out and when I came to I was tied up in my room. I had several broken ribs. There was a taste of blood in my mouth. I was sore all over; and from there on until the day before yesterday it got worse and worse.

"One day he came in drunk after work. He took off his belt and started lashing me with it. My back was raw, I doubt there was any skin left on it. I screamed and cried, shouting for help, until I could shout no more, because he broke my jaw with a kick. He had steel capped boots on. I expect they were only for my benefit. I never felt pain like it. My whole body was wracked."

Hermione was sobbing now and she leaned down to pull Harry into a hug.

"I'm sorry Harry. I should have been there for you," she said.

"It's not your fault Hermione," replied Harry. "I don't blame you; there are other people who should have done something. Dumbledore and the Order, they just left me there to rot. How could they not tell that something was wrong with my one line 'I'm fine' letters? Why did he send me back there? I mean my Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs', how could he not have known that there was something seriously wrong. So why should I do anything for him, or any other wizard either.

"Do you see this, Hermione," said Harry showing Hermione his lightsaber as he turned it on. "This is the weapon that took me out of that hell hole. This is the weapon that killed Vernon and Dudley Dursley by my hand. I killed them both, and I took great delight in doing it."

Hermione gasped. She lowered her head as the full enormity of what he had just said sunk in. Harry Potter was indeed a murderer, but it was surely justifiable. After what Vernon had done to him she would have killed him too if she had the chance. Harry was sitting up in the bed at this stage, after getting his lightsaber. She made to pull Harry into another hug but withdrew slightly because of the lightsaber. Harry noticed this and deactivated it and dropped it to ground, although it fell slowly and landed softly. As she looked at Harry's bare torso she noticed that there were no marks or any sign of the abuse he had suffered. She finally did hug him, using her trade mark bone crushing manoeuvre, and again she discerned that the skin on his back was soft and smooth, not scarred or rough as one would have expected.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, you should never have had to do that. They should never have sent you back there; it's not your fault. Anyone would do the same thing," she said through her sobs, still clinging tightly to him. After a while they broke apart as Harry laid back, Hermione now also lying back beside him bringing her head to rest on his chest.

"What is that weapon, Harry?" she asked.

"It's a lightsaber," he replied. "I got it yesterday morning. An opportunity arose which I could not turn down. Some one came to see me. He was able to get through the wards because I wanted him to. You know who I speak of, Hermione don't you?"

"Oh Harry, you didn't, it wasn't him, was it?"

"Yes it was, it was the Dark Lord."

"He gave you the lightsaber and you killed them with it at his bidding?"

"Yes, he took me away. He was the one who came to save me. Not Dumbledore or any of the Order. And he told me of this power that I have. It's called the Force; its how I was able to bring the lightsaber over to me." Harry paused. "Are you ready to hear the rest Hermione?"

"I don't need to Harry; you have joined him, haven't you?"

"Yes"

Hermione got up off the bed and paced to the window looking out, "how could you?" she asked through her tears. This was what Dumbledore had done. By leaving him with the Dursleys he had allowed Voldemort to get to Harry, the very thing being there was supposed to prevent.

Harry got out of bed and came over beside Hermione. "Please don't hate me Hermione…"

"Harry, I could…."

"Please let me finish. There's a whole new thing going on with Voldemort now. He's not anti muggle borns and half bloods anymore. It's all to do with the Force. He is the Sith Master now, and I'm his apprentice. We're going to take over the world and run it properly, bring law and order, we're going to help people, give them knowledge, not all this propaganda they're fed by all the corrupt governments…"

"Stop it, Harry, you're crazy. What are you thinking? All Voldemort wants is to neutralise his greatest threat. You." Hermione turned to Harry, suddenly aware that he was wearing only his boxers, "Do you really believe him? What did he promise you?"

"He said that I won't be just treated as a weapon. That he will help me fulfil my potential. He will train me in the ways of the Force. Hermione, you trust me, don't you?" asked Harry, with his breathing becoming hitched. He had been a picture of calmness since Hermione came into the room, even when describing what had happened to him at No 4 Privet Drive. But now he was worried that Hermione wouldn't support him, he was worried that what he saw in the dream wouldn't come to pass.

"Yes, I do," she reluctantly admitted.

"Then trust me on this, Hermione, he's different. He only found out about the Force and the Sith after the battle at the department. He has really bought into it. And he has his great dream about ruling the whole world justly and he does seem to have seriously dropped his pure blood policy as he called it. And he wants you to join as well."

"But Harry he killed your parents."

"I have not forgotten that. But I think I've more to gain by switching sides. All the pressure to kill him will be gone. I'm his apprentice now. Darth Principatus is my new name. His is Darth Dominatus. It's a new way. New names for a fresh beginning. A new order and we want you to be a part of it as well. Will you join us?"

For one of the few times in her life Hermione Granger allowed her heart to overrule her head. "If you really believe it Harry, then so can I."

"Thank you, Hermione," said Harry and this time he was doing the hugging.

"But what about school and all that."

"We'll stay in school and we're going to go to him a few times a week in secret. We're not going to publicly join him until after school. Don't worry about it yet, just be happy that we can do what we want to do, not what everybody else expects us to do. I'm going to tell Dumbledore that I want no more to do with any fighting or anything like that until I'm finished school. I'll tell him that I want to enjoy my last two years before really becoming an adult and it will just happily coincide with a lull in death eater activity as we prepare for the war which will happen when we recruit enough soldiers, and which will only begin when we decide. Anyway I'm really tired now."

Harry returned to bed, and with a flick of his outstretched hand his lightsaber returned to his trunk, and Hermione turned to go. She had a lot to think about. She had just decided to join with the darkest wizard that ever lived. But if Harry could do it then so could she, she wouldn't allow him to face it alone. She never had before and she wasn't going to now. And could she really blame him for seemingly losing the run of himself and going off the deep end. After what he had suffered at Vernon's hands for years it wasn't surprising. But was he delusional? She couldn't say just yet. But she would stay close to him and by God no one would ever take advantage of him again, not Dumbledore or Voldemort.

Just as she reached the door Harry called out to her, "Hermione, stay with me please."

"OK Harry," she replied.

She turned back and walked to the bed. She took off her shoes and her robes and climbed in beside him. She nestled up to him and once again laid her head on his chest. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers, All feedback is good feedback so even if you think it's no good please review. 


	5. Petunia

Chapter 5 - Petunia

"During the great tumult that arose 500 years before the four founders introduced the era of Enlightenment when the greatest battle between the forces of light and the forces of dark occurred. The leader of the light at the time was one Myrddin Emrys known as The Prince of Enchanters and in later times as Merlin. It was he who led the Light to victory though it was at the cost of his own life.

"Merlin had allied himself with Muggles as it was his policy to help Muggles and his law forbade the use of magic against them. His greatest ally was an inspirational leader of Muggles named Arturus, later named King Arthur by Muggle historians and mythologists. There were many great warriors, sorcerers and leaders on both sides of the great war while the role and loyalty of some mysterious figures has never come to light.

"Of these the enigmatic Ninianne played the greatest role. Later historians have referred to her as 'the Lady of the Lake'. According to the history of Arthur and Merlin laid down by Sir Humphrey Appleby it was Ninianne who gave unto Arthur his sword 'Excalibur'. It was fabled that Excalibur could cut through stone and metal.

"The forces of the darkness were led by Morgan le Fey, known as Morganna. She was assisted by the Muggle Mordred and a previously unknown wizard out of the east known as Banu Sahm who did not emerge until the final battle. Sahm wielded a sword which was also purported to cut through all matter. When Merlin defeated Morganna Arthur took up the mantle of the leader of the light, and Muggles and wizards mixed freely as was Merlin's vision.

"However hundreds of years later Banu Sahm resurfaced calling himself Darth Revan. He still brandished his sword which was now described as a shimmering beam of light. His power was great. It was his emergence which led to the coalition of the four greatest wizards and witches at the time: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The four drove him from Britain and he was never again heard of in legend or history.

"This ladies and gentlemen is the first item I bring to you today. As young Harry is now safely with us and recuperating, we can again concentrate on what was bothering me at the end of the previous meeting. There are a great many texts and volumes in Hogwarts which are only available to the current headmaster. What I have quoted to you is from the personal writings of the Hogwarts Headmaster James Hacker who served in the 1500's and had a passing interest in early medieval history.

"The second item is as follows: The Lord Revan had a power which was irresistible. None could withstand him. Great warriors rushed to meet him but would fall to their knees, clutching at their throats and gasping for air before getting within 10 yards of him. Wizards would draw their wands and he would turn towards them with, as it seemed, fire springing from the palms of his hands immediately engulfing the target.

"And those were the effects of only his own personal machinations, for he had at his disposal an unspeakable terror. There were dark spirits: wraiths even. Darkness went with them. Whole villages fled from them for they brought fear, the worst fear of one's life to one's heart. Only the blessed four could resist them. Only those whose only fear was fear itself.

"That last quote will surprise you as I found it in the seventh year history thesis of none other than Tom Riddle. What is also surprising however is that the personal writings of all the four founders, well at least those writings still extant in the Headmaster's Library, make no mention of this Darth Revan figure whatsoever nor of the unspeakable terror.

"So you can all appreciate the weight I place on this new development of Voldemort's. He has obviously discovered this power of Revan. We must do so also. Therefore I want Remus and Minerva to investigate. I believe a good starting point is Banu Sahm at the time of Arthur."

* * *

While Dumbledore was finishing off the order meeting, Harry and Hermione were entering Muggle London having flooed to The Leaky Cauldron, to make their way to portkey to Dominatus. Harry had persuaded Dumbledore to allow him some level of freedom, that he deserved some bit of happiness by spending time with his friends. Dumbledore reluctantly agreed that it could have some therapeutic benefits and so Mrs. Weasley's protestations were assuaged. Ron had been due to accompany them but he mysteriously fell from his broom during an impromptu Quidditch match the previous evening and was recuperating. 

It was a week already since he had left Dominatus and he had not been idle. His force powers were increasing significantly as he honed his meditation and practiced the physical side. He could now jump several feet off the ground effortlessly and could easily run far faster than he had previously. Having continued his reading he had now started on his heightened awareness of his surroundings. It turned out that one could actually predict the future, just a couple of milliseconds but that would be a huge advantage in a duel. He also picked up on Dominatus' ability to sway people's opinions. He suspected that that had something do with his being able to persuade Dumbledore to let himself and Hermione wander off for the day. He was very much impressed to find out that, like in his dream, his lightsaber was able to deflect most spells. He had gotten Hermione to fire a few hexes at him which he easily dealt with.

There was a particularly interesting passage which he had read which he had found fascinating:

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

Already with even his limited practice he was beginning to feel the power of the Force, he was allowing his passion to reinforce his strength.

He had also discovered, more through pure luck than anything else, that he could physically hurt beings. He had left the Burrow late one night, while everybody else was sleeping and had gone out into the adjoining woods to meditate. He sat in a small clearing and had emptied his mind. He pushed his mind out across the woods. He could sense all the animals around. A wild deer was passing, some way off; he concentrated completely on the deer's mind. He was interrupted from his reverie though when a wild dog came running out of the bushes near by and went straight for him. Harry turned immediately at the dog.

For a split second, just after the dog had jumped to close the distance to Harry, he sensed the true nature of Harry and his power. It was too late. Harry simply looked at the dog in mid air and he could feel the fear, an overbearing wish to be any where else. He could feel the blood coursing through the dog's veins, the electrical impulses running through his spinal cord, his heart, and in that split second Harry decided to stop the dog's heart. And stop it did. The exhilarating feeling of power that washed over Harry energised and stimulated him. He was in ecstasy.

Thereafter he redoubled his efforts and spent almost every waking moment pouring over the scrolls, practising different aspects of the Force and meditating. He knew that he was already increasing greatly in power; that Dominatus had not lied to him. With that thought in Harry's mind they arrived in Dominatus' entrance lobby.

A house elf came scurrying out of some corner and bowed low.

"My Lord, Lord Dominatus is in his library, please follow me".

Harry and Hermione did so. They arrived into the library and saw a man seated with a book, a perfectly normal looking man. He was tall, had short black hair lightly flecked with white and dark, chocolate brown eyes. There were traces of wrinkles on his brow and around his eyes. He looked like a man just on the wrong side of fifty. He was very much an older version of the sixteen year old Tom Riddle that Harry had already met. Harry gasped, quickly recovered and went to his side, knelt and kissed his ring.

"My Lord, I did not recognise you, I apologise," said Harry.

"That's quite alright Lord Principatus, it is good to see you," said Dominatus as Hermione copied Harry by kissing his ring.

"Another benefit of the Force," he said as he noticed Harry regarding his appearance with something approaching awe. "It is rather pleasant now to be able to travel anywhere again without people recoiling in terror.

"And Miss Granger. I must say that I was very pleased when Principatus apprised me of your defection to our side. You have chosen wisely. You will play an integral part in our new order and will be renowned across the world. We will fully appreciate your talents here."

"Thank you my Lord," replied Hermione.

"Yes, you're more than welcome. Now then we have a few things to discuss. Please take a seat," said Dominatus as a small couch materialised behind Harry and Hermione.

"I have already intimated Principatus that you will lead our army. I have also decided to establish another organisation which will consist of our core advisers and senior officers and will co-ordinate our activities. It is called the Order of Ragnos. As of yet, if you accept, we are the only three members. I have also decided that I will no longer actively recruit death-eaters, although my plans to release some of those in Azkaban should be coming to fruition at the moment. They will continue to nominally maintain my old campaign, merely as cover for our new activities.

"Don't get me wrong, you will continue your schooling, after all education is most important. But you will not find yourself under the pressure that Dumbledore had you under with me Principatus. All I will require of the two of you is to train and prepare, and to recruit for our new order. I believe you already have a close band of friends; the ones who stood with you at the department, in time you will be able to get them to join us. So then will become the first members of the Order of Ragnos?"

Harry and Hermione immediately agreed.

"Good, I believe we could put on a bit of show of Miss Granger, don't you think Principatus?" said Dominatus as he drew his lightsaber.

"Indeed my Lord," replied Harry.

* * *

A few hours later after Harry and Hermione had left, Voldemort was hosting another meeting. It was only a select group of death-eaters, six in total. 

"Am I pleased that you could join us Lucius," said Voldemort, to a very dishevelled and tired looking Lucius Malfoy.

"As am I, my Lord," said Lucius, "thank you for freeing me."

"Indeed, Lucius, though I am disappointed that you allowed yourself to be captured," said Voldemort.

"I assume Bellatrix has brought you all up to date on developments during your unfortunate incarceration?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord," accompanied nods indicating that Bellatrix had informed them.

"And you all approve?"

"My Lord, I believe I speak for all here when I say that we will always follow wherever you lead, that we will always be loyal to you and that our service will always be to you," replied Lucius.

"Right, now that that's over; I have a very important mission for you. You will each be assigned a continent and you will go there and build a secret society to further my aims. It will do some of you well to get out of the country for a while. This society will be completely separate from the death-eaters. Your mission is to recruit high level officials in the various Ministries, influential wizards and witches in society and others who you feel are worthy. The people you are to select do not necessarily have to share all our views but they must be disaffected with their governments for one reason or another and be willing to take proactive steps to change it. In time we will organise the society into cells of three to five people, all of whom will share the same reason for their disaffection, which means that even if they don't share our views we will be able to manipulate them to our ends without them realising it. You will spread across the world and further my aims everywhere. You will be provided with all the resources you need.

"You will not speak of this to anyone outside of this room until you arrive at your destination. You will contact Bellatrix once a week with progress reports. Lucius will go to America, Dolohov will go to Africa, Eddington to Asia, Rockwood to Australia and Avery will take care of Europe. Bellatrix will have the same mission at home.

"Any potential candidate will be vetted by me, through Bellatrix. Only when you get the go ahead from me will you formally approach a potential. I must stress that this is the most important mission you will ever undertake for me. It will be long and arduous, but I have every confidence in your abilities. You have all been selected for you ability to be subtle, yet persuasive.

"Now leave me."

As his six most important Death-Eaters shuffled out, Voldemort thought about the past few weeks. It was all going swimmingly. Firstly they had decimated the Order with their attack on Birmingham while Dursley had proved extremely useful in destroying Potter's trust in Dumbledore. He was sure that Potter was fully loyal to him now. While his mudblood girl may not have been loyal to himself, at least she was to Potter. He could easily read her emotions, but he could not read her thoughts. Perhaps she was an occlumens. He couldn't read Potter's mind anymore due to his increasing proficiency in the force, but that was a small price to pay.

And then of course was the greatest discovery of his life: The Force. That would be the downfall of the world.

* * *

Doctor Bernard Woolley, consultant psychiatrist at the Royal St George's Hospital was in a bad mood. His patient; a tall, thin, blonde woman with a slightly horse-like appearance who had been in for weeks, known only as Jane Doe, and had spent the last fortnight almost comatose with an unknown condition had apparently finally awoke, at two o'clock on the morning. He was upset at being called in at such an ungodly hour. 

"Doctor, thank God you're here," said the on duty nurse as he burst into the psychiatric ward.

"How is the patient, Marie?" he asked.

"She is in hysterics, Doctor," she replied, "we can hardly make out anything she's saying."

"Right then, I suppose I'd better see her," he said.

As he entered the room he saw the restrained woman. She was extremely distressed. He made his way over to her bed. As he did the woman suddenly snapped out of her ramblings. She looked him the eye. There was a look of terror on her face, the like of which he had never seen before as she barely choked out a few words.

"I must help him."

* * *

A/n: OK a couple of things, Thanks for all the reviews, Apologies for the long delay, Apologies for the previous Chapter 5, and Please review. 


End file.
